Games have been played in many cultures and societies throughout the world to provide amusement and satisfaction to individuals. Currently, games are being developed with improvements as well as new challenges to keep individuals interested and may help individuals release tension. Due to the therapeutic, recreational as well as educational benefits of many games, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing games for personal enjoyment and entertainment.
However, many of today's games suffer from drawbacks. In this regard, games such as, for example, cornhole, which typically utilize bean bags that are tossed into holes at a raised platform by one or more players are typically bulky and may not be easily portable. For instance, the platforms associated with cornhole games are typically made with plywood or plastic and may measure between 3 to 4 feet. Due to the size and bulkiness of the wooden or plastic platforms, the platforms associated with the cornhole games may not be easily portable which may make it more difficult to transport the game to play in locations that may be desirable by individuals. Additionally, because the platforms are made of plywood or plastic and the bean bags are typically cotton bags filled with feed corn or the like, the costs associated with many cornhole games may be more than some consumers are willing to pay, which may decrease interest in the game among some individuals.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, it may be advantageous to provide a game that is easily portable, durable and fun as well as economical while at the same time being interesting and challenging to individuals.